1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to anchors for preventing the loss of fishing equipment and more particularly to rod and reel assemblies having loss preventative anchors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Loss of rod and reel assemblies in the water is a common problem among fishing enthusiasts. Normally, rod and reel assemblies do not float so the equipment may be lost when wind, waves, or other forces knock a rod and reel assembly into the water. Also, the rod and reel may be pulled into the water by the caught fish, snags, or by passing birds that get caught in the line. Some prior art proposals for solving the problem exist, but each has disadvantages.
The most practicable proposals have employed tethers for the rod and reel assemblies. Tether arrangements were typically designed so one end of the tether was fixed to a person, boat, or a stationary object and the opposite end was attached to the rod and reel assembly. These arrangements tended to unduly interfere with the fishing line and/or the reel.
In one prior art proposal, one end of the tether was formed by a snap connector detachably connected to the rod and reel assembly. See U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,274. The snap connector was connected to any available structure on the rod and reel assembly, typically a part on the reel itself, and the opposite end was secured to a boat. Because the typical reel is not designed to be tethered, such tethers often severely restricted free use of the rod and reel and interfered with the fishing line or the reel while catching fish.
Another prior art proposal employed a cord-like tether formed into a slip knot tied to the rod and reel assembly. See U.S. Pat. No. 4,142,316. The slip knot method of connecting the tether line created a possibility of interference with the fishing line or the reel and the knotted tether was not easily removable.
The present invention provides a new and useful loss preventive anchor for overcoming the above disadvantages and securing the fishing equipment against loss.